Book Seven
by Serinity46
Summary: Donna, Rose, Martha, Jack, and the Doctor end up at the Malfoy Manor, where one maniacal Bellatrix Lestrange resides. Harry Potter X-Over and obvious spoilers for Deathly Hallows


_Nothing good ever happened when the TARDIS behaved in a way that surprised the Doctor, _Rose thought, finding herself, as well as the other four, jarringly thrown to the gold-ish metal floor of the TARDIS.

That was about two minutes ago, and, currently, the fivesome found themselves standing just outside of the TARDIS, in a room which looked like it might belong to an old manor. The room had a dark and unkempt look to it, and was surprisingly sparse. The Doctor had muttered something about a minute previously which included the word 'impossible', but none of the other four had yet asked the impulsive 'where/when are we?' question.

"It sort of…" Martha began to say, getting a slight chill from the feel of the place. "It sort of feels like the witch house, back that time with Shakespeare and all."

"You know when I said 'wait till you read book seven'?" the Doctor glanced at her, then looked at something else in the room. "We shouldn't be here."

"We're in _Harry Potter_?" Donna picked up on, a bit incredulous. "The book? You mean the TARDIS _went into a fictional story written by J.K Rowing_?"

Jack went over to the small window in the room, Martha following close behind. From the tiny window, a bit of the front yard and gate of the manor could be seen.

"White peacocks?" Jack said, noticing the two live birds perched atop the gateposts. At this, Martha's eyes widened, as she too took a glance through the glass square.

"Oh my god…this is the Malfoy Manor…possibly in Deathly Hallows." She said uneasily. If she were to pick any part of the wizarding world to end up in, this would defiantly _not_ be exactly high on her list.

The other three in the room looked towards their direction. Rose's expression was one similar to Martha's, though both the Doctor and Donna looked interested.

"Do we get to change the plot?" Donna said, fierdly. "Take Bella out right now? Because I thought it was rubbish that she ended up killing Dobby and To-"

Halfway into the word 'Tonks', the one and only door of the room opened with a bang and she broke off, staring at about half a dozen wand-bearing people in black cloaks and hoods.

"Ooh…visitors! I wonder how you got here? Either way, I _have_ been a bit bored lately…" a female voice said with a maniacal glee from beneath one of those hoods.

Without warning, dozens of jets of red light shot through the room. Rose, being as she had been the one closest to the door, was hit first, and crumpled instantly with the effect of the stunner. The Doctor followed, falling quickly after, in his attempt to get to her, as did Donna, laying with her face partly on the Doctor's jacket, her red hair falling peicely into her face.

Jack and Martha, being slightly blocked from view by a corner of the TARDIS, had hoped they were out of range as well, and crouched further behind the TARDIS, holding on to each other and trying to be silent. They knew the other three had been hit by the stunning spells, but it was no use them getting taken out as well, not when they could go and try to rescue them once everyone had left. Seconds passed by as more beams of red shot in all directions around the two.

"Do you still have the key?" Martha whispered as quietly as she could into Jack's ear as the window to their right shattered, referring to the ones with the perception filter from over a year ago (over two years, really, counting that year which only them and a few others remembered).

He shook his head, and moved inwards to whisper something to Martha. At that moment, her dark eyes fell shut and her small frame fell limply forward into Jack. Unknown to her, a stunning spell had rebounded off of something else in the room and hit her square in the side. A second jet cascaded into Jack from behind, and he too keeled loosely against the back of the TARDIS, unconscious.

"I bet they're filthy Muggles or Mudbloods, too." Bellatrix said in a mixture of disgust and glee, stepping around Donna with her wand poised. She turned towards Avery and motioned to the unconscious person who lay the furthest from where she now stood. "Take the younger one downstairs…I want to hear her _scream_. Ooh it's been too long since my last!"

As Avery obliged, all kinds of ideas began to form in Bellatrix's mind. She continued, motioning out the other two to Yaxely and Rookwood.

"I think we could have some fun with these… Just put them anyplace, but first…oh, this could turn to be _very_ interesting." She said, taking out a vial of potion labeled 'Gregory's Unctuous Unction'. "Hmm…only enough for one, pity."


End file.
